Adopted
by oreo3469
Summary: Callie Bertillon is moving to Beacon Hills with her adoptive parents. She makes friends with the group when her neighbor Scott invites her to a movie night. When a wolf keeps coming after her the gang must divulge their supernatural secret. But with hearing a familiar name she quickly wonders if learning about the real Beacon Hills is the only secret she will uncover.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't believe my parents were moving us again. I had actually made a friend in Pennsylvania. Now they were moving us to a small town in California. My parents were auditors for the FBI and one of their closest friends needed help in a sleepy town called Beacon Hills.

My adopted parents: Charlotte and Jack Bertillon had adopted me from Utah when I was three months old, so they were basically my real parents. They were the best but it always felt like something was missing. It always felt like there was a part of me missing. I knew exactly what the missing part was; the story of what happened to my parents.

I'm guessing it affects the lives of any adopted child. I guess if I knew what happened then I could move on with my life. It's not like I obsess about what they were doing at every minute of every day or even wanted to meet them. I just wanted to know about them but so far I had had no luck. The only thing I knew about them was their last names. They weren't married since their last names weren't the same.

Now I was being moved to a small beach town that didn't even have a beach. I wasn't very popular in Pennsylvania but the one friend I did have became really special. His name was Darren Wills and he was a senior. Although he was two years older, he hadn't had many friends either and was really sweet. I even asked around to his ex-girlfriends and even they said the break up was the best one they'd ever had. He was still friends with them afterwards. Now any future there could've been between us was flushed down the toilet.

My mom kept saying, "You never know if you'll meet him sometime in the future and get married." I found that really unlikely but I decided to stay optimistic. Anyways we were arriving in Beacon Hills today and I couldn't be wallowing in sadness. The first thing we were going to do was sign me up for high school and I definitely didn't want to seem like a love sick puppy.

I was a tenth grader. That meant not the newest kids and not the oldest kids so basically the ignored which was fine with me. We pulled into the school's parking lot and parked. My parents hopped out and held hands as they sashayed across the small lot. I sat and watched them disappear inside before I got out. I thought about running but that would just be embarrassing in the long run so I sucked it up and forced my feet to move.

The principal was a young man with dirty blonde hair and glasses. He was of moderate height and resembled a stout man running for office. He walked me through the halls as he explained the classes they offered then brought me back to his office to make a schedule. I took all the regular classes and for electives chose band since I had played cello since I was ten and I volunteered in the library since I loved reading.

"Well, we'll see you on Monday then! And if you need any help, just come down here and we will assist you as best as we can!" He smiled and I walked around the corner so I wouldn't throw up. I hated phonies.

After planning my high school experience, we went to our new house. It wasn't anything special, just a half acre property with a fixer upper of a house planted in the middle. The porch was uneven, the kitchen was all black and white and the basement smelled like mothballs. At least the rooms were a pretty good size.

The house had three bedrooms. They were all on the second floor and mine was between the guest room and my parent's room. My room was already painted a minty green and photos of quotes and Darren covered a wall. My queen sized bed sat in the middle of the room against the wall and my desk was strategically placed near the window because I loved people watching. I smiled at the new decals strewn above my laptop and almost cried when I looked closely at a picture of Darren. He said we would talk everyday but how long would that last? He hadn't called once since I left.

I unpacked my most important things like photo albums and journals. Then I pulled out my cello and began practicing one of my favorite pieces; Music of the Spheres by Langgaard. I smiled as I closed my eyes and just let the music whisk me away to a faraway land where Darren existed and we could live happily ever after. The fairytale didn't last long! My mom knocked at the door and said her and my father were going to introduce themselves to our new neighbors and asked if I wanted to join. I politely declined and returned to my music.

A few minutes later I heard a knock at the door. I rolled my eyes and placed my cello gently on the floor. I tiptoed downstairs and looked through the little hole in the door to see who was bothering me. A boy about my age stood there looking confused. I opened the door slowly and peered around the corner. "Hey there! Your parents just came by and my parents said I should come introduce myself to you so I'm Scott and you must be Callie, right?" I just nodded not really sure how to respond.

"Cool, well I live two houses down to the right. I'm having my friends over tonight, if you want to swing by. They're really nice and I thought you would want some friends before school started." His eyes glowed with enthusiasm. He seemed genuinely friendly and I couldn't help but smile. "One of my friends Allison moved here a year ago so she definitely knows about the troubles of being the new girl!" He chuckled as he looked at his feet. I realized I hadn't said a word. I probably seemed like such a bitch.

"Uh, that sounds great! I have to ask my parents but I'm sure they'll be fine with it." He chuckled again and bit his lip. I smiled awkwardly and began whistling. It was always a nervous tick of mine. I always got in trouble for whistling during quizzes and tests.

"That's Beethoven right?" I looked up and nodded. "My dad used to play it on the piano." After that the conversation died and I was relieved when I saw my parents coming up the driveway. He noticed them too and began walking away. He turned back around once more and said, "See you tonight!" I wish he hadn't because my parents both stopped, watched him as he walked down the street then turned towards me with their eyebrows raised. I sighed and walked back inside without responding but I could hear them laughing as they entered the house.

I grabbed one box hoping to find the one with all of my clothes but it took me four tries before I finally found the right one. I pulled out every dressy thing I owned. I couldn't decide so I went to take a shower, hoping a little time would make the decision easier. I hadn't anticipated how long I would be in the shower and realized I didn't know what time to go over. I decided 8:00 would be safe but it was already 7:30. I grabbed dark pair of skinny jeans and a blue hoodie. I slipped on my blue high top converse and ran downstairs.

As soon as I got to the bottom I remembered my hair was still soaking wet. I ran back up and plugged in the hair dryer. I sprayed on my favorite green apple perfume and brushed my hair. It took me ten minutes to dry it completely and I pinned back my bangs before running down the stairs again. My parents questioned me about what we were going to do and I said watching a movie but I honestly didn't know. I thought if it ended horribly I could just run home.

They wished me luck and I walked to his house. I saw a few figures standing in groups talking through the windows. I walked up to the door and raised my hand to knock but hesitated. I blew out some steam and threw my fist against the door. Before I could knock again a cute boy with dimples opened the door with a smile on his face. "You must be Callie. Come in!" I scooted past him and immediately saw six faces looking back at me.

I didn't know what to do so I just stood there awkwardly. Luckily, Scott came over and began introducing me to everyone. "To be honest I didn't think you were coming!"

I blushed. "I didn't know what time to be over so I didn't want to show up randomly and be the only person here." I whispered shyly. He laughed and signaled for everyone to pay attention.

"Everyone this is Callie. She's my neighbor two houses down. Callie, this is Aiden and Ethan, Isaac, Lydia, my girlfriend Allison and Stiles was the one who opened the door." They all shouted hey and looked at me expectantly. "So, what movie are we watching tonight?" Scott said distracting everyone from my awkwardness.

"Can we please watch The Notebook" Lydia asked which earned groans from everyone else in the group.

"How about Psycho? It's a classic" Stiles made the suggestion and he seemed hopeful but still no one gave a definite response. "Well, how about we let Callie decide since she is the guest and all."

Everyone looked at me again. My heart beat quickened. I hated being the center of attention especially with people I didn't know. "I'm going to have to go with Psycho since I'm not really into the whole sappy romance thing." Lydia pouted but everyone else cheered. I smiled as I took a seat next to Allison hoping to remain invisible for the rest of the movie.


	2. Chapter 2

The movie ended dully. I had already seen it a hundred times so I didn't really want to watch it but it was better than a cheap chick flick. Most people were asleep, snoring away or drooling on the person beside them. The only person that was up besides me was Stiles. He had sat on the edge of his seat the entire time as people drifted off to dream land.

"Is this the first time you've seen it?" He swung around quickly probably not expecting anyone else to be awake. It was easier for me to talk to people one on one but groups made me uncomfortable. I really preferred to be alone.

"Yea, I've wanted to watch it forever but I thought it was something to do with friends. Apparently my friends didn't agree!" I caught a glimpse of sadness in his eyes as he turned back around to take the movie out of the DVD player. "You can head home now if you want. If you wait a minute, I can drive you" he smiled which revealed his adorable dimples.

"There's no need. I live two houses down" he blushed at his mistake.

"I can walk you."

"You don't have to do that."

"What if I want to?"

"Sorry, I'm pretty much a loner so I'm not used to people being friendly and offering me rides!" He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"If you're going to be friends with this group, you better get used to us doing stuff for you." He smiled and grabbed his keys. We went outside and silently closed the door behind us.

"What about the rest of them?"

"Oh, they always spend the night since no one can wake them once they fall asleep. I'm the only light sleeper in the group!" He threw his hands in the air as we walked past his car and towards my house. The lights were already off except for the porch light.

"Actually, I'm a light sleeper too. So, now you're not the only one." I smiled and wiped it off my face instantly. He chuckled and we walked the rest of the way in silence. He walked me to my door and we stood under the light. "Well, thanks for walking me home."

"No problem! I guess I'll see you at school on Monday" I watched him as we walked down my driveway. He looked when he turned to walk back down the street and I waved. He waved back and disappeared out of my line of sight. I slipped inside closing the door behind me with a smile on my face. I think I could learn to enjoy Beacon Hills.

**On Monday**

I woke up late for my first day of school. I had stayed up the night before planning out the perfect outfit. I had decided on a black skirt and a purple V-neck shirt with a black vest over the top. I topped it off with my black Converse and one of my mom's necklaces. I ran out of the house without even saying goodbye. I hopped into my green Bug and sped off to school. I got there as the warning bell rang and ran inside, dropping my books just inside the doors. What a great way to start at my new school.

I pulled out my schedule and stumbled around the halls until I found my locker. By this point, most of the halls were empty. I was just getting later and later as I fumbled with my locker combo and had trouble putting my backpack into the small space. My first class was math so I grabbed my notebook, planner and my schedule and slammed my locker.

My math class was just around the corner and I walked in just as the bell rang. Everyone looked my way since I was new and out of breath. My heart rate increased and I stood with my eyes wide open. The teacher walked over to me. "Class, we have a new student joining us today! This is Callie Bertillon. Callie, just take a seat in an empty chair."

I looked around for an empty seat and saw one open towards the back of the room. I looked at the people surrounding. I immediately smiled when I noticed Scott sitting next to it and Stiles directly behind him. The school wasn't that big so I should've anticipated that I would have classes with some of the group I had spent Saturday with. They both smiled at me as I sat down.

"So you got stuck with math first period too?" Stiles had leaned forward and was whispering to me. I nodded my head without turning around and opened my notebook to begin taking notes.

"You don't have to take notes. She doesn't even care if you pay attention, just as long as you pass the tests. Most people just listen to music during class and read the chapters in our textbooks when they get home." Scott leaned over this time and pulled out his phone, so did Stiles and every person in the class followed suit. I didn't bring my phone with me. I must've left it at home in my rush to get to school on time.

I spent the hour watching the kid in front of me playing a puzzle game and losing. Finally the bell rang and Scott and Stiles started talking in normal voices. "What's your next class Callie?"

I grabbed my schedule out of my notebook and peered at the next classroom number. "I have Spanish next!" Spanish was probably my best subject since my parents spoke it fluently until I was ten.

"Oh, that's Allison's class so you'll know her, kind of. When do you have lunch?"

"Uh, sixth period."

"Great! That's when we have it so we'll see you then!" Scott and Stiles walked off in the opposite direction bumping into each other jokingly. I wanted a friendship like that but I knew I would never have a friend that I would be that comfortable around. I hung my head and headed to Spanish.

**At home**

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. I sat in front of Allison and she got me caught up to where they had left off. Lydia and Aiden were in my History class but there were no empty seats around them so I had to take a seat in the front row. No one I knew was in my Cello rehearsal and no other volunteers were in the library at the same period that I was. I sat with the group at lunch and they introduced me to another friend, Danny, who hadn't been able to make it to the movie night. They talked about upcoming dances and future movies they might want to see. They seemed like totally normal kids but there was something about them that made them different. I just didn't know what yet.

Isaac and Allison were in my science, Stiles and Danny were in my P.E. and Scott and Ethan were in my English class. I returned to my locker and grabbed my bag. Lydia and Allison stopped me at the exit and wanted to know if I would go shopping with them afterschool tomorrow and I agreed. I bet they were eager for another girl friend in a group of guys. I hurried home after that. My parents weren't home yet and I was relieved to get the house to myself for a while.

I threw my bag in the kitchen and scowered the pantry for some Pop tarts. There weren't any and I made a mental note to write a grocery list for my mom later. I got my homework out and sat down at the island. In the middle of my research for history, I heard a loud bang from above me. I wasn't sure if I should check it out since I was alone and had no way to defend myself. But there was no one I knew well enough to call.

I cautiously moved up the stairs, cringing at every creak. I tried to quiet my breathing but it was no use. I finally got to the top and walked near the walls as to not be seen. Nothing seemed out-of-place in my parent's room. I walked to my room and everything was exactly how I had left it. I checked the guest room but nothing was even in there yet. I walked back to my room feeling paranoid. Everything was neatly put away except for a pencil that fallen to the floor. Is that what I had heard?


	3. Chapter 3

I pick up the pencil and return it to its spot on the desk. I turn to go back downstairs when I hear it hit the floor again. This time it rolls to my feet. Now I knew it wasn't just the pencil that fell. It couldn't have been. "Who's there?" I slowly back away, intending to get downstairs and run outside but something stops me. I walk into the wall and hear a growl. I gulped.

I turned to run but immediately fell backwards when I walked into a giant man. I crawled backwards but he accelerated faster. He had me pinned against the wall and was lifting me up by my neck. I screamed gasping for air. I thought it was all over; that in my final moments the only thing I had accomplished was playing the cello. I started crying and closing my eyes awaiting the end. But then the grip lessened and I crashed to the floor. The man was ripped away and was flung against my bed. "Callie, are you okay?" It was Scott. He was holding my head up and pulling out his phone. "Stiles get to Callie's house now!" That was the last thing I heard before it all went dark.

**A While Later**

I heard the voices before I saw who they belonged to. "Scott, why would it come after her? She's not supernatural, is she?"

"I didn't smell any scent on her but it is possible. Now, shut up! She's starting to wake up" I felt a hand grab my head and angle it upwards. My eyes fluttered open and I squinted, adjusting to the brightness in the room. I looked around and noticed that it was now dark outside. I starting breathing heavily, fighting for air. Scott and Stiles looked at each other than at me with worried looks on their faces. I raised my hand to point at my desk and Scott got up to look. On top lay my inhaler usually only used when I ran for a long period of time. He grabbed it, shook it and shoved it in my mouth. He puffed out the air and I my breathing slowly returned to normal.

"What happened" I asked close to tears. Stiles helped me up to a sitting position and put his strong arms around me. I was too scared to even enjoy it. "How did you even know I was in trouble" I looked at Scott and I could tell he was thinking of his response carefully.

"I heard you scream when I walked by your house to get home" his words came out in a jumble and I saw Stiles make a face that said, I think you could've lied better than that.

"What attacked me?"

"You mean who?"

"It definitely wasn't human! It had a hunched back and glowing eyes. It's teeth were pointed and it had fun on its face."

"I saw a man when I walked in."

"An ugly man" Stiles tried injecting some hilarity into the moment but I wasn't going to be distracted that easily.

"I walked in and he was strangling you. I thought you were already dead but I pulled him back and he dropped you. He fell into your bed than ran off. Then I checked your pulse and called Stiles." I looked into his eyes and I wanted to believe him. I just couldn't.

"There's only one thing in the entire world that I hate. That's phonies and liars and you guys are being both of them right now!" I quickly got up and ran downstairs. They followed trying to stop me before I ran out the door.

"Why do you think were lying?" Scott yelled as I grabbed my bag and ran to the car.

"I heard you guys. Right before I awoke, you said something about supernatural and if you're not going to tell me then I'll just figure it out for myself!" I threw my bag and sped off before they could respond. I guess I was really on my own.

**Scott's POV**

I had called the group together to meet at my house. "What do you mean a werewolf attacked her? Is she supernatural?"

"As far as I know, she seemed clueless!" I stood in the middle of a crowd of gaping mouths. How could I have been so stupid? I invited an outsider into our group of friends thinking everything would be fine, knowing everyone eventually finds out.

"Haven't you noticed everything isn't always what it seems?" Lydia and Stiles were our voices of reason but during the whole conversation Stiles had remained silent in the corner, contemplating.

"What do you think Stiles?" Everyone quieted down and looked in Stiles direction. He looked up and bit his lower lip, his nervous tick.

"To be honest, I don't think she knows anything, yet. She made it clear she was going to look for answers and she looked pretty determined. So, I say we have three options. One; we ignore her. That's going to be tough since she sees all of us at least once a day. That also might make her more suspicious which could lead to her finding out too much. Two; we convince her she must've been sleep deprived from the move and she was just imagining it. Or three; we tell her everything." Everyone sighed as they looked around at everyone else.

"Okay, let's vote! Who wants the first option?" No one raised their hands and I was relieved. Callie needed friends and now that something was after her I knew she needed us to protect her. "How about option two?" Ethan and Aiden raised their hands but slowly lowered them again. "Why don't you think we should tell her?"

"She might be another liability and you know Derek wouldn't agree!" I definitely knew Derek wouldn't agree but I didn't really care. Derek was probably my closest pal after Stiles of course. But we disagreed on so much. We were both Alphas so I didn't have to listen to what he demanded me to do anymore. I nodded in agreement but disregarded their opinions.

Danny, who was the newest to our supernatural clique, spoke up. "When I didn't know, I lived in a constant state of panic and I'm still scare most of the time but at least now I know why" he shivered and Ethan put a protective hand around his boyfriend.

Lydia piped in. "You guys tried keeping it a secret from me and look how well that turned out. I think my ignorance is what got me turned into a banshee." She lowered her eyes and the other twin Aiden laid his hand on her thigh. She looked at him lovingly and looped her arm in his. I looked at Allison and smiled. Everyone looked at their significant other except for Isaac and Stiles who didn't have anybody.

"So, were telling her. Are we going to tell her as a group?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. I don't think she likes big groups. I heard her heart beat quicken when I was introducing her and when she walked in late to class and everyone was staring at her. I think it's better if one or two talk to her. So, who's it going to be?" I looked around the room thinking of possible pairings. I thought a werewolf and a human should go together: Allison and I, Stiles and I, Lydia and Aiden, Danny and Ethan, Isaac and Stiles. "Does anyone want to volunteer?"

Stiles raised his hand slowly. I nodded towards him and looked around for another hand. "I'll do it. It might be easier if two humans tell her so she's introduced to it slowly." The voice came from Allison. I was apprehensive but I learned long ago to let Allison do what she wanted to do because telling her no just made her want to do it that much more. "When should we talk to her though?"

"Let's give her awhile to cool off and then you can go over to her house one day. Just don't talk to her in the open. You never know whose listening."

"Are you going to be listening?" Allison asked as she got up and grabbed her bag. I chuckled as she walked towards the door. Lydia and the twins followed after. I ran after her and grabbed her from behind. She giggled.

"Did you actually think I would let you leave without kissing you?" Even though Allison and I had been dating since she moved to Beacon Hills a year ago, every moment still felt like magic. I always wanted to be near her, touching her, kissing her. And I knew the feelings were returned because she was always staring and smiling at me in class. It just felt right. I spun her around and kissed her before she could run away. She placed her fingers on the tip of my chin and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I knew our friends were staring as they left but we were so comfortable around each other that we didn't care.

Finally, she pulled away and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I nodded. She walked away and I was left alone with Stiles.

"What's tomorrow?" Stiles was always inquisitive, asking or assuming.

"Were driving out to the woods like we did for her birthday when we first started dating. It's our one year anniversary!" He stared at me amused with a tint of sadness in his eyes. "What's wrong with you? You were quiet the whole night! You're never quiet. I actually thought about buying ear buds the other day when you wouldn't stop talking about Lydia's body!" He chuckled and stood up stretching.

"I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right."

"About what?"

"I've been thinking about the werewolf who went after Callie. You said it didn't look familiar right?"

"It was definitely a beta. Its eyes glowed blue."

"Who's the alpha then?" I pulled out my phone and dialed.

"Derek, we need your help!"


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a little shorter because it's building up the conversation so hope you enjoy!**

I don't know how I ended up at the school. I had just driven and I guess this was the only place I knew how to get to by myself. I got out and walked to the lacrosse field. I ran a couple laps trying to clear my head but nothing worked. Scott and Stiles had lied to me and I know they had no reason to tell me the truth since we had just met. But it wasn't just the lies.

I knew there was something different about them and their group of friends. I had felt it when I first met them. Then a gigantic man with a furry face comes after me and they say it was just a man trying to strangle me. What Scott had done wasn't possible for a regular human, which meant Scott wasn't human. And if Scott wasn't human, what was he?

**Scott's POV**

Derek arrived 30 minutes later with Peter in tow. "Why are we here?" Peter complained as he went straight to my kitchen.

"Derek we need your help. I invited my new neighbor Callie to a movie night with us and it went great."

"And this is so tragic because?"

"Well, were starting to become her friend and we really like her but we don't know what she is, if she is anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard her scream so I ran over to her house and a werewolf was strangling her. We tried to tell her she imagined it but she said she had heard what we had said before she woke up. We were talking about supernatural and she's not going to stop until she figures out what we're hiding!" I threw my hand through my hair.

"I think you should just tell her. I think we should just tell everyone. Let them know who the real monsters are around here!" Peter came back from the kitchen and was taking a seat on the couch next to Stiles. Stiles scoffed and moved his seat to the floor.

"Allison and I are going to talk to her about it but we were thinking that a couple werewolves could go too to show her. You're the only Alpha so we thought you should definitely be there" Stiles shrugged as he whined out the rest of the sentence.

"I haven't even met this girl and I'm not sure I want my secret divulged to a teenage girl. You guys tell her and if you trust her with your secret then she can meet me but until then we have problems to deal with!" He stormed off before Peter could even get off the couch to follow.

**Callie's POV**

I trudged the length of the field countless times before giving up and going home. I drove quickly by Scott's house and ran inside so he couldn't corner me and try to explain but he was nowhere to be seen. Hopefully he was giving me my space. I breathed a sigh of relief and tried to finish the homework I had started earlier. I jumped at every little squeak and creak and finally decided to turn on the TV for background noise.

The TV was set to MTV and Girl Code was on. I went back to my homework and finished quickly. I pulled out my phone and noticed three missed messages from Scott, Stiles and Allison.

**Scott – We can explain. **

**Stiles – Just give us a chance to explain. Believe it will make more sense afterwards!  
Allison – Hey are we still on for tomorrow?  
**I was glad that one of them wasn't about the supernatural or whatever the explanation was.

**Callie – Definitely! I'll meet you at the mall after school!**

I felt drowsy and fell asleep to a discussion about fashion fails.

I woke up the next morning dreading school. The first class I would have to see Scott and Stiles and they would probably barrage me with excuses and I'm sorry's. I slipped on a pair of sweats and a loose tank top deciding to bum it today. I grabbed my bag off of the kitchen counter and reluctantly got in my car. I pondered if staying at home would be a good choice but I decided hurting my education wasn't worth it.

I arrived at school early for a change and went straight to my locker. I shoved my backpack in a grabbed my phone, notebook and planner. I headed to Math, hoping to get a seat in the front row so Scott and Stiles couldn't sit near me. There were already a few people seated sporadically throughout the classroom and I took a seat in the right corner of the first row. As more and more people dwindled in, there were only a few seats left but one was beside me.

Scott and Stiles were the last to arrive and Stiles took the seat next to me while Scott sat in his seat from yesterday. The teacher began mumbling about Pythagorean Theorem and I turned towards the window and plugged in my headphones. I felt a tap on my shoulder and tried to ignore it but it was persistent. I turned around quickly and whisper/yelled "What?"

"Can you at least give _me_ a chance to explain? I nodded, biting my pride because I really wanted to know. He sighed with the faint hint of a smile. "Okay, good. Allison and I will swing by your house tonight to explain everything."

"Allison?"

"Yea, our whole group knows and since you're part of our group now, we figure you should too. But it's big so you can't tell anybody. We can trust you right?" I nodded again and slowly turned back around. "Hey!" I looked back and blushed. His whole body was facing me and he had put his phone away.

"What? I thought we were going to talk later."

"Well, we are but that doesn't mean we can't talk about normal things now! So, what kind of music do you like?" He pointed at my phone.

"I like Country!"

He scrunched up his face like he smelled something bad. "Country?"

"What's wrong with Country music?"

"What's not wrong with Country music?"

"Well, what music do you listen to?"

"I don't really listen to music. I usually just play games during this class or if I get bored of that, I sleep!" He shouted the last part and the teacher turned around with a disapproving glare. We snickered and tried to be quiet for the rest of class.

When the bell rang, I followed Stiles out of the classroom and we burst into laughter at how many times she had yelled at us for being loud. Scott joined us and we became silent. "Well, I better get to class! See you later Stiles" I smiled as I ran to my locker to get my Spanish packet. I was dreading the conversation but since it was Stiles, I also couldn't wait! 


	5. Chapter 5

I ran to my locker after English before Scott could stop me but he didn't try. He remained in his seat while everyone else left. I hurriedly threw my science packet in my bag and zipped it up. I checked my phone for any messages and got a call from Lydia.

"Hello?"

"We're waiting for you by my car in the front parking lot. Try to hurry! All the good clothes are going to get taken quickly since there's a sale!" She squealed and I couldn't help but smile. Even though Lydia only seemed to care about clothes I knew it was a façade for how truly smart she was. She raised her hand for every single question in History while I tried to hide because I didn't even know what the Punic Wars were. I closed my locker slowly and snuck around corners so I couldn't be stopped for unwanted conversations.

I finally made it outside and I hopped in Lydia's car and she sped off. She was definitely a girl on a mission. We arrived at the small mall twenty minutes later. Lydia dragged Allison and I to her favorite store, Forever 21 and she grabbed anything even slightly appealing and made us try it all on. "It's one thing to look good. But it's a whole other thing when you're friends look good too!"

She sat in a chair waiting for us to come out and show her our looks. I was wearing a light blue summer dress with a flower cardigan over and brown pumps on my feet. Her mouth opened wide when she saw it. Allison came out wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a long sleeved green top with a no sleeved black vest adding a nice touch. She made us strut and pose as she took a billion pictures but I didn't mind because I couldn't stop laughing. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I could have best friends here. I had definitely never laughed this much with Darren.

Lydia ended up buying both of the outfits we were wearing as early Christmas gifts. I tried to say no but once that girl made up her mind, not even a zombie apocalypse could change it.

I headed home still wearing the new outfit. Stiles was waiting outside, sitting on my doorstep. "Hey!" I smiled, really wishing I had changed. I glanced down at my dress and blushed. "Sorry, I just came from shopping with Lydia and Allison. I probably should've changed." For the first time he looked at what I was wearing. At least he wasn't one of those guys that looked at my boobs the first chance he got.

"No, you look great!" He genuinely smiled and I looked down at the ground to avoid his thoughtful stare. "But Allison's going to be here any moment so if we can just wait inside, that would be great!" He gestured towards the door and I finally remembered why he was here. They were going to tell me their big secret. I had forgotten that Allison was coming too. She didn't act different at all earlier. I wonder if she would change once I actually knew the truth or if we would still be the girls who paraded around the dressing rooms in high heels and fake jewelry.

I unlocked the door and went inside. I set my stuff in the kitchen. "Uh, can I get you anything?" He sat at the island and set his phone on the table.

"Can I have a drink? My throat's a little dry." He whispered it like he had gotten shy all of a sudden. As I was pouring him orange juice, there was a knock at the door. "That's probably Allison. I'll get it!" Allison walked around the corner a few moments later and they both took a seat at the island. I handed Stiles his juice and leaned down across from them.

I looked from Stiles to Allison a few times before clearing my throat. "Sorry, I'm just not really sure how to start this conversation!" Allison licked her bottom lip and looked to Stiles to back her up but he took a deep breath and dove right in.

"There's another part to Beacon Hills. A part that explains most of the unsolved cases the police have been dealing with, the reason why your parents had to come here to help. So, if we tell you this, you can't tell your parents. You can't tell anyone!" Stiles gulped and I nodded.

"I won't tell anyone!" I shook my head side to side to seem more trustworthy but I _was_ trustworthy so I gave up the charade.

"I'm just going to spit it out" I leaned farther down as she got quieter. "Supernatural creatures exist in Beacon Hills, all over the world." I squinted my eyes, making sure she wasn't just joking with me. I almost started laughing but I saw the seriousness in her eyes and held in the chuckle that almost escaped.

"The thing that attacked you was a werewolf. We have four werewolves in our group alone! Scott, Isaac, Aiden and Ethan are all werewolves but they weren't the ones who attacked you!" That made sense. My description of the man had fit a werewolf description perfectly. Why hadn't I put it together myself?

"We're telling you this because if you're going to hang out with us, you're going to be in constant danger. You were in danger before Scott even talked to you apparently."

"Why am I danger?"

"We don't know yet but were going to figure it out, okay? All of us together are going to keep you safe. I promise." Stiles reached across the table and set his hand on mine. Allison did the same to my other hand.

"I believe you." They both looked bewildered. "What? Shouldn't I believe you?"

"Of course you should! I just thought that you would put up more of a fight! When we told Danny, he ignored us for a month because he thought we were losing our minds but then we showed him and he couldn't not believe us anymore!" Stiles laughed, reminiscing about the past.

"Wait! Can I still see?"

"You want to?" I mouthed yes and he got up. "Oh before we show you anything, you should probably know a little bit about werewolves. There are ranks. Most of our werewolves are Betas. That means they listen to an Alpha unless they're Omegas like Scott. He doesn't have a pack so he's on his own which is more dangerous but Scott doesn't do well with authority."

"Then who's the Alpha for the other three?"

"You'll meet him, someday. He doesn't want you to know about him yet because he wants to make sure we trust you first. So after a couple weeks, you can meet him. I think that's enough time to keep a secret before telling the rest." Allison nodded in agreement as she walked towards the door. I followed but she just opened it and sat back down.

"What are you doing?"

"Just wait! Scott!" She yelled and a moment later, Scott came running through the door. I opened my mouth wide and he smiled.

"I'm glad were talking again!"

"Wolf up boy! She wants to see it!" Scott started breathing heavily and turned around. He turned back around in seconds and looked completely different. His eyes were now a bright yellow and his nails had extended into long, sharp claws. He had grown lots of facial hair around his ears and forehead. Four pointed teeth stuck out of his mouth and his muscles were almost ripping his shirt at the seams. I stepped forward and he let out a small growl. I hopped back quickly.

"Do you want to feel it?" He had asked me in a slightly deeper voice. I didn't respond, just took a step forward again. I reached out and placed my hand on his cheek, feeling the calloused skin under his new hair. I pulled away quickly remembering his girlfriend in the room but when I turned around, she was smiling in delight.

"It's weird isn't it? I remember when I found out! My dad almost tried to kill him and I almost had a heart attack. He transformed while dodging two cars driving towards him."

"Why would your dad try to kill him?"

"My family hunts werewolves. Argent means silver you know? When is kind of weird since silver doesn't actually work on werewolves. Believe me I've tried" She said jokingly. I heard a snicker from behind me and turned around to see regular Scott staring back.

"It happens so quick! Does it hurt?"

"It depends. If I control it, it doesn't hurt at all. But if I'm having trouble controlling it, I have to hurt myself because pain makes you human."

"What would make it hard to turn back?"

He looked at Stiles and Allison and smirked. "Anger. Revenge. Lust." I stood in disbelief. Then I heard a car door shut.

"Crap, it's my parents. I didn't tell them I was having friends over and they're so strict about that! You guys got to go now!" They ran out the back door as my mom put her key in the door.

"Hey Callie! How was school?"

"It was great mom! I aced my math midterm. But I have a lot of history research to do since we just started this essay/project due next Monday so I should probably get started on that!" I raced upstairs before she could respond. Now that I was alone, I started freaking out.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading this and favoriting this story! Check out my other story and write a review so I can improve!**

**Love,**

** Oreo3469**


	6. Chapter 6

After a sleepless night, I felt sick. Literally, my temperature was 102 and I felt like throwing up. My mom made me stay home but I had to take care of myself. I lazily walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror trying to calm myself down. I knew I wasn't actually sick. But I thought I was sick and the symptoms just came with the mood.

I spent the day catching up on Gossip Girl. The show wasn't as appealing anymore or maybe it was just me. I mean, my view on the world had changed overnight. I think I always knew though. Strange things happened all the time but that's all I thought they were; just strange things.

I got four phone calls as soon as school let out; from Scott, Lydia, Allison and one from an unknown number. It had come earlier than the others so I listened to the voicemail.

"Hey Callie! It's Ethan from the group. We're all at lunch right now and we wanted to say hi!" Then a bunch of recognizable voices chimed in yelling hello in various ways. I laughed and saved his number. I had to remember to ask for the rest of their numbers the next time I saw them.

I climbed into bed with an ice pack covering my eyes and was drifting off to sleep when there was a knock at the door. I had never gotten this many visitors in the whole time we lived in Pennsylvania. I dragged myself out of bed and almost fell down the stairs. I didn't even check who it was when I got to the door. I opened it and Stiles stood holding a plastic bag. I squinted making sure it wasn't just an apparition of my feverish mind.

"Hey. Scott said he tried calling you but you never responded so I thought I would come by and see what's up. I guessed you were sick since that's how every human in our group has reacted when they found out. I was out for a week but you're looking pretty good for just finding out!" He walked in without an invitation and set his load on the island. He began setting things on the counter and rummaging in the cupboards.

"What are you looking for" I said, clearing my throat. My voice sounded a little hoarse and I didn't want to sound like a person who had smoked their whole life in front of Stiles.

"Do you guys own any bowls?" I walked behind him and around the side of the island. I opened up the drawer built into it and pulled out two bowls. "Oh, I knew they were there!" I chuckled. I sat down and watched him run around the kitchen looking for things and putting them next to his stuff on the counter.

After about ten minutes, it seemed like he had everything he needed. "So, what are you going to do with all of that stuff exactly?" He looked up, eyebrows raised and I knew he had planned this or at least done it before.

"This is my feel better remedy! I always do this for myself when I get sick. Chicken soup, Sprite, comedies, custom ice packs", he pulled out ice packs shaped like Hello Kitty, Spiderman, Scooby Doo and Barbie. I looked at him quizzically. "I borrowed Allison's and Lydia's!" He put his hands up in surrender and laughed at his own joke. "And last but not least, a tub of mint ice cream because it's my favorite." He pulled two gallons of ice cream out of the bag.

"I don't eat that much ice cream!"

"Oh, I forgot to mention. The whole group is coming over. I was the only one who didn't have plans after school." My face fell. "Well, that and I volunteered." I replaced my frown with a slight smile and brought my eyes to his. "Well, let's dig into that chicken soup. He handed me a Styrofoam container with boiling soup brimming the edges. I lifted the lid and steam feathered off its steamy surface. I started breathing on it to cool it down as Stiles poured Sprite into two cups. He handed one to me and sipped his gingerly, watching me the entire time. I slowed down after I realized I was inhaling every noodle as if it were my last.

He began walking around the house picking up spare wrappers and throwing them away. He was so peculiar. Before I could deliberate Stiles further, there was a knock at the door. The rest of the group was here and I straightened and removed stray hairs from my face. I hadn't cared what Stiles had seen so why did I act so perfect around the rest of the group. It was probably because Stiles was a human that wouldn't lose control and bite my head off.

They walked in quietly, each asking me how I was doing or giving me a hug. Lydia and Allison occupied the seats next to me and all the guys stood across from us. I didn't know which one I'd get over first; the overwhelming number of boys compared to girls or the overwhelming sensation of actually having people care about me. I smiled which sent me into a rampant fit of coughing. Lydia patted my back and the guys watched me, worry covering their faces.

"I'm okay" I whispered after a minute or two. "I heard something about ice cream and a movie?" They all cheered and began scooping appropriate sizes into plastic cups. Once everyone was served and headed to my flat screen TV in the living room, Stiles served three scoops in the bowls I had gathered and walked me to the seat beside him.

Stiles had rented Grown Ups and everyone lounged against my leather couch set as the movie began. Ethan and Danny were cuddled in a recliner. Aiden and Isaac sat on the floor leaning against the couch. Allison and Scott sat next to them cuddling and Lydia was on the far right of the couch. Stiles was on the left side of the couch and I was lying haphazardly between them.

Stiles was lying diagonally so his feet were kind of in my space but I didn't complain. He had been so nice, setting this entire thing up and bringing over his remedy to make me feel better. I finally felt calm and I knew sleep was taking over my body. I tried to lean my head back but my neck was uncomfortable. I decided to try to stay awake for the rest of the movie but it wasn't going to happen. My eyes shut and I dozed off in seconds.

* * *

When I woke up everyone was gone. I moved my head around and noticed I was laying on someone. I looked up and saw that Stiles was beaming down at me. "Hey sleepyhead! Long time, no see!" He didn't try to get up and I was thankful because I still wanted to sleep.

"Where is everyone else?" I yawned.

"They took off an hour ago."

"You've just been laying here for an hour?" I started getting up, feeling bad.

He pulled me to his chest and put one arm protectively around me. "I don't mind! Seriously, when I found out I couldn't sleep the whole week I was sick and the others understood that too. I wasn't going to risk waking you up so I've just been watching TV. I've had a blast! By the way, Grown Ups was hilarious!" I laid my head down and closed my eyes, feeling every lift and fall of his chest.

* * *

I woke up sometime later, based on the lack of light coming from the windows. Stiles had fallen asleep under me and I slowly got up because I didn't want to wake him after he went through so much trouble trying not to wake me. I went to the kitchen, hoping to get some more ice cream. "Who is that?" I jumped and shrieked. My mom was at the stove cooking something. I looked around the corner to see if Stiles had woken but he snored undisturbed.

"He's just a friend. The whole group came over but I kind of fell asleep on him and he didn't want to wake me so he just stayed. I guess he fell asleep too." I was expecting a lecture but instead she turned around to reveal a smile across her face.

"He's a cutie! I don't think the only reason he stayed was just to be courteous. I think he likes you. I mean, like, likes you!" I rolled my eyes as she squealed.

"Mom, no one says that anymore. What are you still doing up anyways?" I looked at the clock on the stove and it read 2:44 AM.

"I got home an hour ago. I took a shower and then I got hungry so I'm just making some Ramen noodle before I scurry back upstairs. But remember if you try anything sexual, me and your father are right upstairs and we could come down at any moment." She tried to act teasingly but I saw the truth in her words. I smiled uncomfortably and went back to the sofa.

The TV had been left to the Discovery channel. I wasn't sure if I should take my chances with lying down with Stiles again or sitting in the recliner. I went with the recliner because if he woke up and saw that I was getting comfortable on his chest again, it might be kind of awkward. I reclined the chair all the way back and flipped through the channels until I found Boomerang. I fell asleep to the mishaps of Tom and Jerry.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry that I took so long to update this! I have another story that I've been stuck on and I couldn't think of what to say for this one! So if its horrible, let me know so I can fix it! With that, Enjoy!**

When I woke up there was light shining in through the windows. I heard hushed whispering but it didn't sound like a normal conversation between my parents. I propped my body up on my arm to look around, the voices went silent. Then I heard movement a few feet away and finally noticed Scott and Stiles leaning against the couch, sitting cross legged on the floor.

My arm gave out and I fell forward barely missing the edge of the couch. Scott was at my side in an instant and he helped me sit up. My eyesight went blurry and I had an overwhelming urge to puke. I guess I hadn't totally wrapped my head around the supernatural yet. I started shivering and I saw shapes move slowly across my vision. I squinted and tried to speak but nothing came out but whines.

* * *

**Stiles POV**

Scott and I had been discussing Callie when she got up and immediately fell back down. Scott ran to her and helped her up as I sat dumbfounded. I found out about the supernatural even before Scott realized what he was. I was sick for a week but mostly I used it as an excuse to stay home and research as much as possible. I couldn't understand why Callie was actually sick.

I grabbed my phone and tapped the icon for google. Scott held Callie as she began shivering and whining. "What's wrong with her?" I exchanged a nervous glance with Scott.

"No one else had this reaction when they found out. I don't know what it could be. Maybe we should tell her parents?"

"They left early this morning when I was still asleep." I typed furiously and hit search but no results appeared. I sighed and ran to the kitchen to look for medicine. The pantry had some Aspirin and Pepto Bismol so I grabbed both, not really sure what her symptoms were. Callie's face was buried in Scott's chest and it sounded like she was gasping for air.

"What the hell are we going to do?"

"I found some medicine but I don't think it's going to be helpful." I held up the bottles and Scott gestured for me to come closer.

"Switch with me while I call Derek!" He hopped up and ran out the door. Callie began slumping towards the floor and I rushed forward to hold her steady. I sat in Scott's spot and wrapped my arms around her tentatively. She calmed down a little and lay down. I fumbled with the cap for the Pepto Bismol bottle and tilted her head back. I poured some into her mouth and waited for her to swallow. She started gagging and I rubbed my fingers along her throat forcing the pink liquid to go down. It finally did and I sighed. I decided to wait and see if she got better before giving her Aspirin. In no time, I felt her body go slack and her breathing slow.

"Derek's on his way….how did you get her to stop?" I looked down at her now peaceful face and smiled. Wait! Why was I smiling?

"I gave her some medicine and she fell asleep. But it's good that Derek is coming. He should check her out since we never did" I sounded exasperated as I released the breath I had been holding.

Scott ran to his house quickly to grab other medicine we might need and something for me to change into. I was still wearing my green and grey plaid button up and a pair of unwashed jeans. I had spilled some Pepto on my shirt and I kind of peed in my pants when she stopped breathing. I volunteered to stay since; one, I didn't want to walk around in wet pants and two, I felt protective of her. We had only known her for two weeks and all these terrible things were happening to her because of us.

I looked around for the remote but when I noticed it was on the other side of the couch; I gave up on watching TV. I didn't want to disturb her especially since she didn't disturb me when I fell asleep and she magically appeared in the arm chair. It was then that I realized; she wasn't sick. She had had a panic attack. I got them all the time as a child after my mother passed away. I can still smell her unique raspberry perfume and sometimes I hear her cackle of a laugh in the back of my mind.

If only she was here now, she would know exactly what to do even if she didn't know everything. I guess I took after her in that department. But I would've gotten that from my father as well since he was the sheriff. Time did something to you. After a while my mom's death stopped hurting and I smiled at our memories together. Now, it had felt like minutes had passed when Derek came barreling through the doors.

* * *

**Derek's POV**

I had been dealing with Peter when Scott called, his voice frantic. He sounded close to tears but Peter didn't notice and kept complaining about too much heat in his room. "I mean I know I'm smoking but I don't want to actually be smoking!" My glare got him to shut up and he focused to listen in on the conversation.

"She just woke up and started shivering and whining and I don't know what to do because no one has ever reacted this way before and that werewolf went after her and we still don't know why and she's in danger and I feel helpless!"

"Scott. Breathe. I'll be right there" I hung up and looked to Peter who just lifted his eyebrows. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Why would I know what's going on?"

"Because you're Peter and Peter is always up to something." I grabbed my leather jacket from the table and hurried out the door with Peter right on my heels. "Are you going to contribute to this situation because if you're not then you might as well stay here." He rolled his eyes and got in my car.

* * *

We arrived at Scott's house a few minutes later and I realized they were probably at her house. I listened for their voices and heard Stiles a few houses down. I jogged the trail and walked into the house without knocking. It was quiet and the house creaked slightly as Peter stepped in beside me. I walked to the left and saw Stiles sitting on the couch holding a pale girl as she slept. Her long brown hair was matted to her face and dark eyebrows were moving in her sleep. She had a pointed nose and her forehead was clear of acne which was surprising for a teenage girl. "What the hell? I thought she was dying not sleeping peacefully in your arms!" Stiles looked up quickly looking startled. There were bags under his eyes and his clothing was rumpled.

"She fell asleep a few minutes ago. I gave her some Pepto Bismol and that seems to have done the trick. I think she was having a panic attack." The worried look in his eyes angered me and I walked closer.

"Where's Scott?" Peter asked, leaning against the doorframe leading to the living room.

"He ran to his house after he called you so he could get me a change of clothes and more medicine." He even sounded tired. I bent down in front of Callie and just looked at her. There was something so familiar about her. I couldn't think of what it was right now. Stiles looked down at me and I looked back up at him. I had never really liked Stiles but sometimes he was better than Scott. Scott always protected everyone and frankly it got on my nerves. Stiles protected everyone also but he realized when there was only so much you could do.

"Are you guys just going to stare at each other or are you actually going to help the girl?" I turned around to see Peter smirking. He sat on the other arm chair and propped his legs up. A tiny growl escaped my throat and Peter chuckled as he closed his eyes. Stiles nudged away from Callie motioning for me to take a turn and I backed away. I hadn't technically met her and now he wanted my arms around her.

"Here are the clothes you wanted Stiles." Scott walked in nonchalantly, nothing like how I'd heard earlier.

"Derek can you take a shift while I change? Then we can decide what to do" Stiles pleaded and I obliged. He got up swiftly and I slowly sat down beside her as her snoring head hit my stomach. I concealed the oof I wanted to let go and stared at Peter, willing him to open his eyes. He did a moment later but didn't look at me as he got up and left the room. I was glad when Scott and Stiles returned, wearing completely different outfits. Scott now wore a pair of basketball shorts with black hoodie. Stiles changed into clean dark jeans and a red V-neck. It looked good on him.

"So, what exactly happened? Full story please" Peter sashayed in holding a soda and a bag of Doritos. He could be so insensitive.

"Well, two days ago Allison and I told her everything and Scott came over and showed her. She seemed fine but I guess she was sick yesterday so the whole group came over and we watched a movie. She fell asleep on my chest so I stayed the night because I remember how I felt when I found out, like I needed someone to hold on to." I glanced from Callie to Stiles. I felt bad for not being there for Stiles when he needed someone but we didn't really know each other back then and when we did talk, it was mostly lame insults about dogs or scrawny humans. "Anyways, when I woke up she was laying in the arm chair and I called Scott to come over so we could talk but also be here for her when she woke up. And when she did wake up, she practically passed out again. Luckily Scott has amazing reflexes and caught her before her face smashed into the floor. Then she started shivering and gasping, I gave her medicine and she fell asleep on me again. Then you two arrived and here we are."

"I was thinking Derek could check her over for bites or scratches. We didn't really check her that well." Everyone stared at me.

"Why do I have to do it?"

"You're the alpha!"

"I don't feel comfortable checking a teenage girl for injuries. Be mature and check her yourselves." Stiles and Scott looked at each other and Stiles dragged himself to where we sat. He gently shook her shoulders and her eyes fluttered open. She yawned and I helped her up. She looked at me and her eyes opened wide.

"Who are you?" It was barely a whisper but I picked it up easily with my abnormal hearing.

"I'm Derek Hale. I'm…. uh… Scott and Stiles friend." She looked at me with fear in her eyes and her lips pursed. Her face was set into one of deep thinking.

"Hey Callie, we wanted to make sure you had no injuries from the werewolf that attacked you. Would you mind if we looked to see if you had any scratches or bites?" She shuddered and pulled away from me, leaning against the armrest. She gulped, probably contemplating four guys staring at her naked body. It made me want to throw up. Finally she nodded and lifted her gaze to meet Stiles's.

"Okay, but do all of you have to be present?"

"You can decide who looks. We don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I guess Stiles. I don't know you two at all and Scott has a girlfriend. Plus I trust you" she looked at Stiles with a faint smile on her face and he lowered his hand to help her up. She took it and he put his arm around her waist to steady her as they ascended the stairs. I just hoped they hurried. Her parents wouldn't take it lightly if they came home to find three strangers in their living room and their daughter naked with a teenage boy.

**Please review so I can improve! A big reveal will occur somewhere in the next two chapters. You'll know it when you read it!**

**Love,**

** Oreo3469**


	8. Sorry!

I am sorry that I haven't updated lately! I will be updating both of my stories by the weekend! 


End file.
